


A Kingdom Under Construction

by citrusfriend



Series: Poetry [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Coming of Age, Gen, Growing Up, Healing, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Health Issues, Personal Growth, Poetry, Queer Character, Queer Themes, Recovery, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusfriend/pseuds/citrusfriend
Summary: I am going to be a king.





	A Kingdom Under Construction

I am going to be a king.

I’m not sure who my subjects will be,

and that’s probably a subject I should address.

Instead, I eject it and subject myself to subjects

too advanced for my dying head.

But the thing is, colleges don’t give credit for effort,

so I’ll limp through the classes,

tipping glasses to survivors,

pretending I’m kicking asses,

and taking a name they never wanted for me.

 

So my kingdom is a dream.

The king I’ll be is a tall man with a beard and an undercut.

My scepter will be a hand to hold

and my throne will be almost as comfortable as my skin.

My subjects will be my illnesses;

I don’t want them to leave,

I just want to rule over them.

 

This is my kingdom.

I don’t want it to be heavenly;

I just want it to be worth living in.

This is my kingdom.

It was built to spite you,

but that’s the last effect on me  you’ll _ever_ have.

You are exiled as a traitor,

so just stand outside the gate

and watch as the son you hate

becomes a better man than you could ever  _ dream  _ to be.

 

This is my kingdom.

Or at least,

I will be.

**Author's Note:**

> Written 8/19/17


End file.
